


Frog’s eggs

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frogs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frogs, Furry, Genderswap, Mpreg, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rock e gli altri scommetto su quante uova riusciranno ad ottenere.





	Frog’s eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Animal I Become’.  
> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M/M/M Scommessa.

Frog’s eggs

 

“Certo che siamo davvero bravi. Stiamo riuscendo a far produrre a Mark parecchie uova” si vantò Rock.

“Io ho già chiuso una decina di contenitori medi e ce ne sono altre in camera da letto” ammise Zoe, detergendosi la fronte sudata con la mano.

Joseph si leccò le labbra.

“Ho sentito dire che se si arriva a cinquanta contenitori di stanza grande…” disse. Nel suo sguardo spento brillò una luce per un attimo.

“È davvero un numero troppo alto” mormorò Zoe, negando con il capo. Posò dei contenitori in pila davanti alla porta.

“Non con la mia bravura” si vantò Rock, indicandosi. Si tolse la bistecca che teneva sopra l’occhio e la morse, sporcandosi le labbra di sangue.

“Se ci si arriva, i ‘Raccoglitori’ danno un premio in regalo di cinquanta _moschitos_. Avete idea quante cose si possono fare con quei soldi?” disse atono Joseph.

Zoe si tastò nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne trasse un accendino, lo aprì guardando la fiamma.

“F-forse… potrei pagarmi le sedute dallo psicanalista” sussurrò.

“Inoltre a quel punto saremmo autorizzati a non andare più alle ammucchiate, ma potremmo registrare Mark come nostra proprietà” spiegò Joseph. Si piegò e raccolse un uovo che era rotolato sotto il divano.

“A quel punto potremmo anche farci intestare la casa e rimanere a vivere qui. Questo posticino non è per niente male” disse Rock.

Zoe si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Non toglieremo a Mark i beni e gli averi… però, potremmo condividerli con lui. In fondo conviene anche a lui rimanere con noi, invece che finire schiacciato in qualche ammucchiata” sussurrò.

“Va bene, non toglieremo niente a quel tipetto isterico, però in cambio voglio potermi divertire con lui anche in solitaria, ogni tanto” disse Rock.

“Io ci sto” disse Zoe.

“Va bene. Però posso proporre alcune idee che conosco per incrementare la produzione di uova? Ho studiato molto l’argomento, visto che non riuscivo a metterlo in pratica. Sono più un tipo celebrale” disse Joseph.

“Spara” borbottò Rock, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Joseph strofinò le dita sottili delle mani verdi tra loro.

“Se uno gli massaggia l’addome, con movimenti simili a quelli per impastare il pane e un altro lo aiuta ad aprire al massimo i glutei, si dovrebbe ottimizzare. Inoltre, si può arrivare a fargliene rigurgitare altre dalla bocca, se lo si tiene a testa in giù, reclinata oltre il bordo su cui viene fatto stendere. Per finire, prima dell’atto, dovremmo spingerlo per un tempo che va dalla mezz’ora alle due ore. Se prima lo si è lasciato dormire, si può arrivare anche alle tre ore” spiegò con voce totalmente atona.

“Mi piace!” gridò Rock.

“Vedi di non spingerlo abbastanza da rompergli delle ossa” lo riprese Zoe.

Rock gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra.

“A patto che non fumi in casa. Rischi di compromettere la produzione” borbottò. Piegò di lato il capo e, finendo la bistecca, ghignò. “Però se è una scommessa, bisogna puntare qualcosa” disse.

“Io faccio la voce della ragione. Scommetto che se ci riusciamo laverò i piatti per un mese a casa di ognuno di voi. Se non ci riusciamo, però, voi mi comprerete una fornitura di sigarette per un anno” disse Zoe.

“Va bene” disse Rock.

“Affare fatto. Vado a svegliare Mark” disse Joseph, dirigendosi nella camera da letto.

Il giovane era abbandonato sotto il lenzuolo sporco di sudore e sperma, a gambe e braccia aperte, russava con le labbra sporte, sotto il suo viso si era creata una pozza d’acqua. In tutta la stanza c’erano uova sparpagliate e parecchie pile in diversi punti della stanza.

Joseph si mise sopra di lui ed iniziò a spintonarlo, Mark si destò gemendo di piacere, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ben svegliato” gli disse Joseph, cercando di addolcire il tono.

“N-non avete una vita?” biascicò.

Joseph gli aprì le gambe ed iniziò a massaggiargli i glutei, continuando a spintonarlo, facendolo sbattere contro il letto che cigolava.

“Siamo in periodo di ammucchiamenti. Le attività si fermano” gli disse all’orecchio.

Mark adagiò la guancia sul letto, vedendo la luce del sole che filtrava dalle persiane socchiuse della finestra.

“Svegliati, culetto d’oro. Abbiamo una sorpresa per te” disse Rock, entrando nella stanza. Indossava solo dei boxer che lasciavano scoperto il suo fisico massiccio e muscoloso, segnato da innumerevoli cicatrici.

“Ve ne andate da casa mia?” biascicò Mark, non riuscendo a impedirsi di tendersi fremendo di piacere, in attesa dell’ennesima spinta dal corpo gracile di Joseph.

Zoe si mise davanti al suo viso, acquattato, e gli sorrise, lo baciò e gli fece aprire completamente la bocca, gl’immobilizzò il mento e la mascella con entrambe le mani, Joseph lo spinse fino al ciglio del letto, mantenendolo sdraiato e Zoe gli fece chinare la testa in avanti.

“Abbiamo fatto una scommessa. Vogliamo riempire cinquanta contenitori grandi di uova” spiegò Joseph.

Zoe lasciò andare la bocca di Mark.

“Mi raccomando, tienila aperta” gli disse.

“Impossibile” biascicò il padrone di casa.

“Vuoi scommettere anche tu?” chiese Joseph, sbattendo con più forza contro di lui.

“Se non ci riuscite ve ne andate da casa mia” gemette Mark.

“Se vinciamo noi, ti fotto anche fuori dal periodo dell’accoppiamento” disse Rock, guardandosi le unghie.

Mark guardò il suo corpo muscoloso e iniziò a secernere più acqua, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Però se vinco io, salti la prossima ammucchiata” sibilò.

Rock rise.

“Mi piaci proprio, ragazzino” disse.

Joseph iniziò ad accarezzargli la gola, gli premette la testa ancor più in basso passandogli le dita tra i capelli e Mark iniziò a vomitare acqua copiosamente.

Rock si mise sul letto e iniziò a spingere con vigore, rigagnoli d’acqua iniziarono a scendere anche dalle gambe di Mark.

< N-non sono sicuro di voler vincere questa scommessa. Solitamente gli accoppiamenti avvengono in posti umidi, in pozze dove rischio di annegare quando la testa mi va troppo sotto. L’acqua è salmastra e puzzolente, mi schiacciano in decine, molti aspettano di vedermi morire per poter premere i fianchi al mio cadavere per far uscire le uova, come da un giocattolo di quelli che premi e fuoriesce lo _slime_.

Infatti avevo preso l’abitudine di farmi pagare per farmi asportare chirurgicamente le uova, ma era così doloroso e… questo invece è piacevole… però, posso dire di mantenere la mia dignità? > si domandò.

Cercò di articolare delle parole, Zoe gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Ragazzi, fermi, forse si sta facendo male” disse.

Rock si fermò e gli fece alzare la testa di scatto, tenendolo per il mento.

“ _Ehy_ , tu non mi dispiaci come compagno. Non morire come una testa di cazzo” borbottò.

“Quello che vuole dire è: “Senti dolore?” chiese Joseph incolore.

Mark tossì.

“S-se… volete… che m’impegni per tutte quelle uova, nonostante sia contro il mio interesse nella scommessa, voglio che firmiate la carta di compagno riproduttore. Voglio i miei diritti” biascicò.

“Ne avevo già compilata una, aspettandomi qualcosa del genere. L’ho già firmata” disse Joseph.

Zoe posò un bacio sulla fronte di Mark.

“Incontrarti in quell’ascensore è stata una fortuna. Sarò felice di firmare” disse gentilmente.

“Datemi quel maledetto pezzo di carta. Voglio scopare” brontolò Rock.

Si alzò e insieme a Zoe raggiunsero il foglio di carta che Joseph indicò, Rock accese la luce e cercò una penna, Joseph rimase steso sopra di Mark, continuando a spintonarlo ritmicamente in modo che l’afflusso d’acqua tra le sue gambe non si fermasse.

Mark sorrise, le sue goti verde chiaro si tinsero di rosso mentre li vedeva firmare, abbassò di nuovo la testa e sporse il bacino all’indietro, cercando di lasciare i glutei in bella vista. Gli altri tre si spogliarono completamente.

Rock balzò su Mark, atterrandogli di sopra malamente, Mark gridò infastidito e nel momento in cui spalancò la bocca iniziò a vomitare acqua.

“Forse lo sei davvero un po’ incontinente” gli disse Rock all’orecchio.

“Devi cercare di fare più uova possibili, poi possiamo fecondarle anche dopo. Ce la farai, ne sono sicuro” sussurrò Joseph, fissandolo intensamente.

Zoe mordicchiò la penna, la posò sul comodino, mise il foglio in una carpetta sulla scrivania e raggiunse il letto, si mise ai piedi di questo e infilò le mani sotto il corpo di Mark, iniziando a massaggiargli lo stomaco.

Mark spalancò al massimo le gambe, dalla cascata d’acqua dalle sue gambe e dalla sua bocca iniziarono a scivolare uova.

Rock impallidì vedendo che diventavano così rumorose da ridurre l’acqua a un rigagnolo e diede delle spinte più forti, gli occhi di Mark divennero bianchi mentre raggiungeva uno stato di stasi di piacere all’apice.

“Lo sapevo che ci univa il destino” disse Joseph. Gli stuzzicò l’orecchio con i denti, cercando di dare spinte il più forti possibile.

Zoe sentì l’addome di Mark diventare tondeggiante sotto le sue dita ed iniziò a spingerlo, oltre che a massaggiarlo, premendogli diverse volte anche i capezzoli. Continuarono a fargli produrre uova per ore, alla fine Rock lo penetrò, dandogli delle spinte più vigorose possibili. Zoe si stese su Mark ed entrò in lui a sua volta, i due vennero dentro Mark.

Joseph, invece, si limitò ad accarezzare il membro di Mark tra le mani, sbattendosi contro di lui, facendolo venire in modo da inseminare da solo altre uova ancora.

Andarono avanti fino a che il peso delle uova sul letto non rischiò di farlo cedere, sul pavimento si era creato un altro strato. Scivolarono fuori di lui, Mark smise di vomitare, boccheggiando, le labbra arrossate e la gola in fiamme.

Rock si stese sul letto e issò Mark, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe, accarezzandolo.

Joseph e Zoe si erano addormentati, immersi nelle uova.

“La scommessa è vinta. Mio ‘compagno’ d’accoppiamento” disse Rock. Baciò Mark che, con un’espressione serena, si addormentò tra le sue braccia.

 


End file.
